Subject 667
Subject 667 better known as Scythe is a villain and anti-hero in the Omega Series who made his debut in Omega II: Tag Team Tournament. Scythe has used numerous aliases, in Omega II: Tag Team Tournament, he is known as the Fallen Angel, he then went on to star in Omega III: Dark Resurrection as The Judge Master, as Vladi Zarth in Omega III: The Clash of the Elements as Nightmare Abaddon in Omega Destruction, as Duke Nightmare in Omega VIII: Armageddon, and as Godhand in Omega IX: Condemned. Scythe was born with the ability to temporarily transform into a Demon and Fallen Angel. After Belial empowered him, he was able to maintain his Fallen Angel form permanently until losing said power. After absorbing Lanacuras, Scythe is able to transform into a Demon God. Omega Destruction would reveal Scythe's intended birth name, John Atma, making him related to various other characters, as well as making him a descendant of Xemgao. Prior to Omega Destruction, Scythe's original human-like Ject form was referred to as Human. =Description= Appearance Scythe is a young man with black hair which spikes up in a distinctive pattern. On his left arm, he bears a mark that was branded onto his skin by the Congressional Knights. His most recurring outfits usually comprise of a karate gi with some sort of flame design. While Scythe's gi costume usually consists only of pants, gauntlets and footpads. In his Fallen Angel form, in addition to his human features, he gains a third eye, horns, black feather wings, several chains around his body and black markings all over his body. In his Demon God form, his skin turns darker, his eyes glow white, his gauntlets are off, and he has fur on his shoulders and arms. As both Vladi Zarth and the Judge Master he wore a cloak. Personality Scythe's personality has differed depending on his situation. As a child, he was but a simple killing machine. As a teen, he became a reckless warrior who enjoyed harming others. He later developed an obsession with his mother, Belial which ultimately turned into a great hatred for her, and later an intense sibling rivalry with Albedo. =Storyline= Subject 667 Over two thousands years after the death of Belial, Congressional Knight Scientists discovered some of her DNA within Belial's Cave on the island of Server. The scientists quickly realized the unbelievable genetic patterns she had, and the Congressional Knights saw this as an opportunity to create Super Soldiers to help win the war. Thousands of women were secretly injected with nanites that rewrote the genetic code of their reproductive material, of all these women, thousands of these women eventually became pregnant, 10% of the women managed to give birth, the rest either died, or had miscarriages, a mere 20% of the babies born managed to make it past the age of 3. These children were trained and tested every day non-stop to become super soldiers. Omega Destruction .]] Subject 667 appeared in Omega Destruction as a major character by the name of Nightmare Abaddon or simply Nightmare. He seemed to dislike his half-siblings and refused to speak all together. He often found himself getting into strange predicaments. Nightmare eventually broke his silence, revealing his ability to speak to the group although he rarely speaks. During the restarted Chronicles of the Sword tournament, the Azure Knight would apprehend Scythe and take him to Belial's Cave. There, the Azure Knight would reveal Scythe's true name, John Atma, making him the lost son of Siegfried Atma. Scythe would be given the powerful experimental weapon Godhand and would take the name Scythe. "Humans named me John..." Nightmare muttered as he looked away from Godhand, and looked back at the large briefcase filled with weapons. "The guards, they named me Abaddon... The Jects... they named me Nightmare... I wish to have only one name..." Nightmare muttered as he picked up a weapon from the briefcase. "What is this?" Nightmare asked the Azure Knight. "A Scythe." the Azure Knight answered. Nightmare smiled evilly as he gazed at the weapon. Using Godhand, Scythe would go on and destroy his next three opponents, Albedo, Ajaxis and Eve. During his battle with Albedo, Scythe would attempt to kill him only to be momentarily stopped by Eve, and to then being stopped by Balgaine and Doctor Landen by manipulating Scythe's collar, much to Scythe's fury. Scythe would face Ajaxis in the next round, killing him. Scythe would face Eve in the next round who was replacing Twilight Chigiri. Scythe would brutally beat her, and would be stopped from causing her more harm after Doctor Allen intervened attacked Scythe with his collar. Scythe would then destroy his collar in a fit of rage and threaten everyone in the building before leaving for the day. The next day, Scythe would face Perfect Soldier in the tournament final. Even with Godhand and his new demon form, he was no match for Perfect Soldier. However once Perfect Soldier taunted him by calling him a "dumb animal", Scythe recalled all his torment and in a fit of rage, managed to hurt Perfect Soldier with a series of powerful strikes, Perfect Soldier on the verge of being defeated managed to counter a rush attack with a headbutt, however, Scythe being as hardheaded as he is caused Perfect Soldier's mask to crack. As a result Perfect Soldier would forfeit. As the winner of the tournament, Trode Levesque would congratulate Scythe and officially name him the winner of the tournament. Trode would then promote Scythe, adopt him and bestow upon him his legendary sword, the Dragovian Sword. Trode would tell those in attendance that Scythe would undergo training in preparation for a full-scale attack on the Global Union, essentially using Scythe as a means to give the people a new hope in the Congressional Knights. Trode would also inform Scythe that he would be working under Beowulf Atma while the Jects would work under Scythe. The Great Escape thumb|left|Scythe after being abandoned by [[Albedo and Eve is left to protect the remaining Jects from Beast Saladin on his own.]] At the end of Omega Destruction, Beast Saladin viciously rips Demon Scythe's wings off, and brutally injures Eve. Albedo grabs Eve and flees, leaving the rest of the Jects for dead. Scythe manages to channel the power of his ancestors and protects the party from Beast Saladin's attacks. Beast Saladin grabs Scythe and they look each other in the eyes causing Saladin to transform back to normal. Scythe now in control of the situation tells Saladin to live his life, and that he will tell everyone that he is officially dead, which he also tells to the surviving Jects. Project Scythe Project Scythe was the Congressional Knights Super Soldier Program, Scythe was trained in virtual simulation missions fifteen hours a day. Three months before the end of the war, Beowulf Atma was assigned to train Scythe. The goal of Project Scythe was to create a soldier who could defeat the Black Reaper single-handedly. Operation E After the war, Scythe was selected by the then reformed Congressional Knights to assassinate their former leader, unfortunately, Scythe’s arrogance got the better of him and several eye witnesses saw him kill the former leader Trode Levesque. The Fugitive Fearing the people would turn against them if they new the truth Scythe was captured and shot, leaving him for dead, Scythe awoke, as if possessed by the Devil himself Scythe defeated all the guards in near him and escaped the compounds by sprouting devil like wings. The Congressional Knights put a bounty on Scythe head. Beowulf Atma was assigned to hunt down and kill his former pupil. On the run, Scythe began to lose his sanity as he started hearing a voice... the voice of his mother... Belial... She led him to Belial's Cave on Server Island, when he found her tomb, Beowulf appeared, they battled, during the battle Belial awoke, she made easy work of Beowulf and she enhanced Scythe's powers by channeling some of her powers into his sword turning him into a Fallen Angel and corrupting the Dragovian Sword. The Fallen Angel As a Fallen Angel, Scythe lost his humanity, he became obsessed with destruction, once he and Belial reclaimed her kingdom in Oblivion, she made him one of her three Lords. Because of Scythe reckless use of his powers, Belial ordered him to go to Filgaia and give his Dragovian Sword (which was the key to his powers) to the winner of the Chronicles of the Sword Tournament which she was secretly funding and ordered him to kill the referee... Scythe not realizing the consequences of losing the sword did as she ordered. Mortal Bounds Humanity As the months went on, Scythe began to lose his powers, his body slowly transformed back to normal with the exception of his eyes and his conscious was restored, Scythe eventually grew resentful of Belial since she was using his like a tool, similarly to the way the Congressional Knights had used him. The Chronicles of The Sword (2860 AΩX) [[image:Showphoto.jpg|thumb|right|Scythe as The Judge Master and Vladi Zarth in Omega 3 and TCOTE respectively.]] Scythe was a judge at the 2860 Chronicles of the Sword tournament, he had several problems keeping up appearances as a judge and as an element lord at the same time, especially since his powers were dissipating because he lacked the Dragovian Sword. The Clash of The Elements Scythe used the alias Vladi Zarth and pretended to be one of the three Elemental Lords, their goal was to gather the Elementalists, Scythe had earlier killed the real third Elemental Lord, and with his powers drained and having to appear as a judge master at the chronicles of the sword tournament it was hard for Scythe to keep up appearances. Return of The Fallen Angel At the end of The Chronicles of the Sword tournament 2860, Scythe retrieved the Dragovian Sword as Coresatsuno Siphondel battled Raizen Toshira, the sword immediately powered up Scythe restoring his powers and transforming him back into a Fallen Angel. He watched on in disgust as Belial sent everyone to Oblivion including the audience rather than kill them. Scythe swore he would never again bend to anyone’s will, including Belial's. Darkest Side Belial ordered Scythe to continue his mission to use the Elementalist to resurrect Lanacuras, Scythe went back to the Elemental Lords, although he had no intention of using the Elementalists to resurrect another useless Demon God from the past. After all the Elementalists were gathered by the Elemental Lords, Zarth convinced them to attack the Shadow Guard Head Quarters head on, although most of them didn’t agree with this, they went through with it anyway, except for Holland No'Rav who considered it a suicide mission and left the other Elementalists, Scythe secretly contacted Belial and told her to do something about Holland, she beat him to the brink of death and transported him to Oblivion, while Scythe managed to convince the Elementalists, that gravity element wasn’t necessary. When the Elementalists attacked head on, Scythe was no where to be found, he had secretly broken in from the back entrance, he made his way to the bottom chamber, where the Mammon Machine was, Syphon was there waiting for him. Syphon and Scythe battled fiercely, eventually Scythe was the last man standing as Syphon layed on the ground dead, just as Scythe was about to use his powers of Destruction to unleash Lanacuras’ powers so he could absorb them, Hauser appeared… They battled for the power of Lanacuras, Hauser easily dominated the battle as Scythe began to realize Hauser’s true identity. Once Scythe realized that Hauser was none other then the Black Reaper, the man he had been trained his entire life to kill, he quickly transformed into his Fallen Angel form as the battle continued. The battle enraged as both men seemed to be equal, as the battle continued Hauser’s experience started to become the difference maker and just as Hauser was about to finish off Scythe, Sin appeared, who unintentionally served as a distraction which let Scythe fatally wound Hauser. Scythe then killed Sin and used his powers of Destruction to release Lanacuras’ power which he absorbed and destroyed the Shadow Guard HQ as he transformed into a Demon God. Death Scythe Once Scythe completed his transformation, his elemental powers of Destruction merged with Lanacuras’ elemental powers of Death, forming a new element, Obliteration. Death Scythe’s goal is simple, to kill his mother Belial, and destroy humanity... After destroying most of the people on Filgaia, Scythe using his new found power faced off against most of Belial's forces, including Lord Rusephine, which he was easily able to defeat. Scythe eventually formed with Beowulf Atma to kill Belial. Scythe soon encountered Albedo and destroyed the entire planet to kill him. In Omega V: Redemption, Scythe made a quick appearance, where he destroyed a Malkuth ship, almost killing Logan Atma. Omega Chronicles Omega VIII: Armageddon Omega IX: Condemned =Relationships= Family .]] * Belial, biological mother * Albedo, biological half-brother. Since meeting, they have had an intense rivalry which ended at the end of Omega IV: Oblivion where Scythe destroyed the entire planet Filgaia to kill his brother. * Eve, biological half-sister. Rival in Omega VIII: Armageddon. * Belias, Biological Aunt * Trode Levesque, foster Father. Trode adopted Scythe after seeing great potential in him, even giving him his legendary sword. Alas, the other Congressional Knights had decided to eliminate Trode, and Scythe was the man to do it, proving his loyality to the Congressional Knights he killed Trode. * Maestro, foster brother. Maestro had always disliked Scythe, and that later turned to hatred when their father gave Scythe the Dragovian Sword. After Scythe had killed his father, Maestro was adamant on killing Scythe, going as far as transforming into a beast to become strong enough to beat him. * OmegaX/Xemgao, ancestor. * The Forgotten One, ancestor. * Azure Knight, grandfather. * Siegfried Atma, biological father. * Margret "Maggie" Zarth, surrogate mother. According to Scythe's grandfather, Maggie had intended for Scythe's birth name to be "John Atma" despite only being engaged to Siegfried Atma, rather than planning on calling him "John Zarth". Scythe would use his surrogate mother's last name as part of his alias "Vladi Zarth". * Logan Atma & Lorna Atma, cousins. * Beowulf Atma, uncle. Despite numerous encounters, including a vicious battle between the two, Beowulf is completely unaware of their biological relation. Associates * Lilith Rivals thumb|left|Scythe as Godhand in [[Omega IX: Condemned.]] * Hauser Blackwell * Syphon =Powers & Abilities= Originally * Destruction (Molecular Combustion): This power works by speeding up the molecules of the desired object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion though its theorized that upon mastering Nightmare will be able to perform this power in a multitude of ways. * Transform into a Fallen Angel (Devil Within): The power to transform into a Fallen Angel, Scythe would uncontrollably transform into one his whole life but it wasn't until he was 11 that he was able to fully transform. * Transform into a Demon (Demon Within): A weaker variation of Devil Within only seen in Omega Destruction. Unlike Devil Within, Scythe exhibited no signs of this form before fully transforming. Enhanced By Belial After having his powers enhanced by Belial, Scythe found himself permanently in his Fallen Angel form, gaining several new powers, most notably: * Resurrection: To resurrect the dead if they have only been dead a few hours. * Teleportation: The Space Element. * Devil Blast: A power natural to all Fallen Angels. After Absorbing Lanacuras' Powers Scythe gained a list of new powers most notably: * Flight: Allows Scythe to fly with or without the use of his wings. * Shapeshift: Allows Scythe to taken on his former Fallen Angel and Ject forms. * Space Travel: Scythe no longer needs to breathe or worry about the coldness of space. =Battle= Ject * - Scythe must have unlocked the ability to transform into a Fallen Angel in-order to use this Limit Break. * - Scythe must NOT have unlocked the ability to transform into a Fallen Angel in-order to use this move. Demon Infernal Destruction and Molecular Combustion are the only moves carried over from his Ject form, both a regular moves. Fallen Angel Infernal Destruction, Devil Eyes and Molecular Combustion are the only moves carried over from his Ject form, both a regular moves. * - Scythe must have unlocked the ability to transform into a Demon God in-order to use this Limit Break. Demon God All moves are carried over from Fallen Angel form. Devil Rush, Decapitating Sword and World of Destruction are now regular moves. =Weapons= During his life, Scythe has wielded many weapons, prompting an entire section for it. Scythe always wears the Godhand gloves which are an experimental weapon desired to suppress the emotions and increase the raw abilities of the wearer. In his final form, Scythe does not wear the Godhand gloves, allowing his raw emotions to take over. The other weapon he constantly uses is the Dragovian Sword which was embedded with power by his mother Belial, upon absorbing Lanacuras' powers, Scythe transformed the sword in the Dragovian King Sword. =Job Classes= Scythe uses numerous job classes. He changed jobs frequently to use different weapons, as a result only notable jobs are listed. Category:Jects Category:Fallen Angels Category:Demon Gods Category:Destruction Category:Obliteration Category:Filgaians Category:Human War Characters Category:Dragovian Sword Wielders Category:Tag Team Tournament Characters Category:Dark Resurrection Characters Category:The Clash of the Elements Characters Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Destruction Characters Category:Chronicles Characters Category:2830 AΩX Births